ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Equestria Girls: Friendship Games alternate scene/ending
This is the alternate scene/ending of what it will be if Twilight Sparkle hasn't got any single shots to a arrow board. Transcript :It begin to rained on a bus ride back to Crystal Prep Academy. The shadowbolts were sad, and Sci-Twi was crying tears. They cannot believe that they had lost; and now they had done far more worse then lost the game to Canterlot High. It starts out with the first event that showed the Fluttershy and Applejack having done with the bulls-eye. Now Pinkie Pie and Rarity were off to a start. :Sour Sweet: sourly Well, that's just fantastic! :Sci-Twi was so upset that she tried her best, but no matter what she tried, she never got a shot. :Dean Cadance: If CPA can't hit another bullseye soon, they'll be out of this race. :Sci-Twi had only one last arrow. If she doesn't make it, they will be out of the race. So, Sci-Twi shot the very last arrow to the bulls-eye; however, the arrow missed, and Sour Sweet growled very angrily. :Dean Cadance: And CPA is out of this race. The winner is Canterlot High. :Wondercolts: [Cheering]. :Showbolts: [groaned] :Later on, inside the gym, the shadowbolts were even more furious. They were very angry at Sci-Twi. :Sour Sweet: This is all your fault! If Principal Cinch hasn't pick you, we would've won this event! :Lemon Zest: If you're chosen again, I will have second thoughts on it! :Sour Sweet: I will never forgive you for WHAT YOU DIDN'T DO!!!!! :Sci-Twi was hearing those words, that she can't hold back her tears anymore. :Sci-Twi: [Crying loudly] :The shadowbolts were so shocked to see that Sci-Twi's tears had cause a fountain of crying. The citizens of Canterlot High, and even Principal Cinch, had witness it, and they were shocked, too. But Sour Sweet was the one who was shocked the most; she realize her anger had gotten into Sci-Twi, and now she realize what she had done. :Sour Sweet: Twilight? :She said softly. Sci-Twi looked up at the shadowbolts with her teary-eyes. :Sci-Twi: I'm sorry about what happen out there. I didn't mean to. [sobbing] :What have I done? thought Sour Sweet. She started sadly at Sci-Twi, and realize that she had no one to blamed but herself. :Sugarcoat: If we hadn't been kind to Sci-Twi two years ago, none of this would've happen. :Indigo Zap: I guess it's now us that is mean towards Sci-Twi. :Sunny Flare: Maybe we should apologize to her for what we have done to her. :Lemon Zest: I guess you're right. :Sour Sweet: No, let's wait till' Twilight had some time, but for now we need to give her a space. :Dean Cadance, who had witness it, feels sorry for Sci-Twi, too. She knew that this have happen. Even the Rainbooms had witness it, too. :Rainbow Dash: How can you be so mean to Twilight? :Lemon Zest: [Crying] We're sorry for what we had done to her. :Rainbow Dash: I ought press you into a detention center! :Applejack: No, Rainbow Dash. We to listen to them. :Sour Sweet: It was an accident; she was scared. She didn't mean any of this. It was acutally all my fault, so I'm the one who had to apologize to her the most. :Applejack: I'm sure she'll come around. :Sour Sweet: She will, but now we have so rough on her, that now we didn't know what else to say. Principal Cinch isn't going to think that we will forgive Sci-Twi if she hasn't been force us to do so. And I think we are going to ignore Principal Cinch's words, and ask Sci-Twi forgiveness. After all, Sci-Twi had been crying to much, because of me. :Once a bus came to pick them up, the Shadowbolts apologize the the Wondercolts for being mean towards them. The Wondercolts, and the Rainbooms, forgive them, and Principal Celestia had said that the next time they'll come, they'll have to host a party. The shadowblts agree, and as soon as the bus leave, it begin to rain. All of the crystal prep students stared sadly out the window, they had realize that they had hurt Sci-Twi's feelings, and now they had to blamed themselves. Sour Sweet stared sadly out the window, and decides to make her plan; I just want to apologize to Sci-Twi and ask her for forgiveness. I will promise to be friendly to her with the rest of Crystal Prep students. I will make sure of that. Will the Sun Ever Shine Again? :As soon as they got back to Crystal Prep Academy, Principal Cinch then decided to tell them that they had failed the winning streak. Sour Sweet passed the note to Sci-Twi; it read Come to the fields this afternoon - Sour Sweet. Afternoon came, and Sci-Twi came, just like Sour Sweet had said. :Sour Sweet: Twilight, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I had hurt your feelings. :Sci-Twi: That's okay, but why are you so kind to me now? *'Sour Sweet': You see, Twilight, I begin to realize that it was acutally us that were mean to you. We were so snobby about the games, that we were rude to you. But my anger and your tears putting together, that was when I realize that my anger had gotten better of me. Now I have seen the errors of my ways. :Sci-Twi: Hey, no sweats. I only study, and not doing any work. :Sour Sweet: I think I understand. Hey, since today is Friday, wanna have a slumber party at your house? :Sci-Twi: Good idea, Sour Sweet. Let Sugarcoat, Indigo Zap, Sunny Flare, and Lemon Zest know about this. They're going to be so happy about it. :Both Sci-Twi and Sour Sweet smiled and went home. Nowadays, they are in good friendly terms now. And everytime Principal Cinch hears about it, she begins to keep her narrow eyes. She knew she had lost faith to Twilight, bur more importantly, she had failed to get the winning streak. But the students of Crystal Prep Academy didn't mind; they're beginning nice to Sci-Twi now. And that made her happiest of all. Quotes Alternate ending Sequel :Sci-Twi: I'll never live that down. :Sour Sweet: You were did failed at getting the winning streak, didn't ya? :Sci-Twi: Correct. And now, some of the other students at CPA is still mad at me. :Sugarcoat: Don't worry about them, they're just upset now. :Sunny Flare: Yeah, they'll be better off without us hanging around. :Lemon Zest: But at least you have us. :Indigo Zap: Right, and we forgive you for lack of...ahem...skills. :Sour Sweet: After all, I say with the six us, nothing is going to happen. Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:Parodies Category:Parody